1976
1976 (MCMLXXVI) fue un año bisiesto y fue designado como: *El Año del dragón, según el horóscopo chino. Acontecimientos *1 de enero: el gobierno venezolano nacionaliza la empresa Petróleos de Venezuela SA (PDVSA). *3 de enero: Falange Española y de las JONS se constituye en partido político. *3 de enero: entra en vigor el Pacto Internacional de Derechos Económicos, Sociales y Culturales. *5 de enero: Camboya es renombrada como la República Democrática de Campuchea por los jemeres rojos. *21 de enero: primer vuelo comercial del Concorde. *2 de febrero: en el Palacio de los Papas, en Aviñón (Francia), robo de 119 cuadros de la última época de Pablo Picasso. *4 de febrero: un terremoto de 7,5 grados en la escala Richter deja en Guatemala un saldo de 26.000 muertos. *6 de febrero: la Dirección General de Seguridad suspende los recitales de Raimon. *6 de febrero: en Washington D.C. la sociedad Lockheed es sospechosa de haber sobornado a múltiples personalidades de Europa y Japón. *7 de febrero: Hua Guofeng sucede a Zhou Enlai como primer ministro chino. *11 de febrero: los GRAPO liberan al presidente del Consejo de Estado, Antonio María de Oriol y Urquijo, secuestrado dos meses antes. *13 de febrero: se inaugura la autopista Oviedo-Gijón-Avilés. *15 de febrero: el presidente de la Confederación de Trabajadores de Colombia (CTC), José Raquel Mercado, es secuestrado por el M-19. *18 de febrero: Estados Unidos suspende toda ayuda militar a Chile. *20 de febrero: la Real Academia de la Lengua Vasca consigue el reconocimiento institucional. *22 de febrero: el gobierno estadounidense reconoce haber realizado experimentos entre 1945 y 1947 con humanos para estudiar el efecto de las radiaciones ionizantes en quienes fabrican bombas atómicas. *24 de febrero: entra en vigor la actual Constitución cubana, aprobada un año antes por el Comité Central del Partido Comunista de Cuba. *24 de febrero: la Organización Mundial del Turismo instala en Madrid su sede central. *27 de febrero: después de la retirada española del Sahara Occidental, el Frente Polisario declara la independencia del territorio con el nombre de República Árabe Saharaui Democrática *1 de marzo: zozobra frente a Noruega la plataforma petrolífera Deep Sea Driller y mueren seis personas. *3 de marzo: un enfrentamiento de la Policía Armada con trabajadores en huelga en Zaramaga resulta con cinco trabajadores fallecidos. *23 de marzo: entran en vigor el Pacto Internacional de Derechos Civiles y Políticos y su Protocolo Facultativo. *24 de marzo: en Argentina las fuerzas armadas al mando de Jorge Rafael Videla derrocan el gobierno de Isabel Martínez de Perón instaurando el régimen conocido como Proceso de Reorganización Nacional. *1 de abril: en Estados Unidos se funda la empresa de computadoras Apple Computer Company. *1 de abril: gracias al acelerador de partículas UNILAC, propiedad del GSI de Darmstadt, se logra, por primera vez, acelerar un ion pesado (U-238) hasta 6,7 MeV. *2 de abril: se inaugura en Segovia el I Congreso de la Federación Popular Democrática, presidido por José María Gil-Robles. *5 de abril: James Callaghan se convierte en Primer Ministro del Reino Unidotras la dimisión de Harold Wilson. *9 de mayo: sucesos de Montejurra, son asesinados dos militantes carlistas en Montejurra, Navarra. *24 de junio: la Asamblea Nacional de Vietnam anuncia la reunificación de Vietnam del Norte y del Sur, con capital en Hanoi. *26 de junio: se inaugura la Torre CN, una de las estructuras más altas de los últimos tiempos, en Toronto (Canadá). *29 de junio: las islas Seychelles se independizan del imperio británico. *1 de julio: dimite Carlos Arias Navarro como Presidente del Gobierno de España. *3 de julio: Adolfo Suárez es nombrado Presidente del Gobierno de España. *4 de julio: Estados Unidos celebra el bicentenario de su independencia. *20 de julio: la nave Viking 1 de Estados Unidos realiza el primer aterrizaje en Marte. *28 de julio: terremoto de Tangshan en China: 240.000 muertos. *30 de julio: el Rey Juan Carlos I dicta una amnistía general para los presos por delitos políticos y de opinión. *30 de septiembre: el huracán Liza azota la capital de Baja California Sur en México, veinte colonias son borradas literalmente del mapa con una suma extraoficial de 2.000 muertos. *6 de octubre: en Barbados, agentes anticastristas atentan con bombas contra un vuelo de Cubana de Aviación, que cae en la playa (apenas despegado), provocando la muerte de todos los ocupantes (73 personas). *20 de octubre: Diego Armando Maradona debuta en primera división con Argentinos Juniors. El equipo enfrentó de local a Talleres de Córdoba. Maradona ingresó a la cancha con la casaca 16 al comienzo del segundo tiempo, en reemplazo de Rubén Aníbal Giacobetti. Argentinos Juniors perdió el partido 1 a 0. *2 de noviembre: Jimmy Carter es elegido presidente de Estados Unidos. *2 de noviembre: se inventa Ethernet. *16 de noviembre: las Cortes Españolas aprueban la Ley para la Reforma Política. *El dirigente del Partido Comunista de España Santiago Carrillo es detenido, junto a otros militantes comunistas, a su entrada en España. *5 de diciembre: se celebra en España el XXVII Congreso del PSOE, después de 32 años en el exilio. *15 de diciembre: se aprueba en referéndum la Ley para la Reforma Política. *Luis Werner descubre el yacimiento arqueológico de Monte Verde, en Chile. Nacimientos .]] .]] .]] Enero *2 de enero: Paz Vega, actriz española. *2 de enero: Danilo Di Luca, ciclista italiano. *3 de enero: Daniel Hendler, actor uruguayo. *3 de enero: Angelos Basinas, futbolista griego. *5 de enero: Diego Tristán, futbolista español. *18 de enero: Marcelo Gallardo, futbolista argentino. *20 de enero: Pablo Lastras, ciclista español. *21 de enero: Emma Bunton, cantante británica. Febrero *12 de febrero: Silvia Saint, actriz pornográfica checa. *13 de febrero: Martín Sastre, artista uruguayo. *14 de febrero: Liv Kristine, vocalista de heavy metal noruega. *15 de febrero: Óscar Freire, ciclista español. *28 de febrero: Ali Larter, actriz estadounidense. Marzo *2 de marzo: Florencia de la V, travesti y actriz argentina. *12 de marzo: María Adánez, actriz española. *15 de marzo: Jose Sanchez Zolliker, escritor mexicano. *18 de marzo: Giovanna Antonelli, actriz brasileña. *20 de marzo: Chester Bennington, cantante estadounidense. *21 de marzo: Liza Harper, actriz pornográfica francesa. *22 de marzo: Reese Witherspoon, actriz estadounidense. *23 de marzo: Dougie Lampkin, piloto de trial británico. *26 de marzo: Ariel Bercovich, poeta, músico y periodista israelita. *31 de marzo: Ashton Moore, actriz porno estadounidense. Abril *23 de abril: Pasión Vega, cantante española. *25 de abril: Rainer Schüttler, tenista alemán. Mayo *6 de mayo: Iván de la Peña, futbolista español. *9 de mayo: Mónica Godoy, actriz chilena. *14 de mayo: Hunter Burgan, músico estadounidense. *19 de mayo: Kevin Garnett, jugador de baloncesto estadounidense. *28 de mayo: Denisse Malebrán, cantante y compositora chilena. Junio *2 de junio: Tim Rice-Oxley, teclista y compositor británico de Keane. *10 de junio: Michel Brown, actor argentino. *17 de junio: Marcos Senna, futbolista brasileño nacionalizado español. Julio *1 de julio: Ruud van Nistelrooy, futbolista holandés. *1 de julio: Patrick Kluivert, futbolista holandés. *5 de julio: Bizarre, rapero estadounidense. *16 de julio: Bobby Lashley, luchador estadounidense. *18 de julio: Elsa Pataky, actriz española. *23 de julio: Judit Polgar, ajedrecista húngara. *24 de julio: Tiago Monteiro, piloto portugués. Agosto *9 de agosto: Audrey Tautou, actriz francesa. *11 de agosto: Ben Gibbard, vocalista estadounidense. *26 de agosto: Amaia Montero, vocalista española de La Oreja de Van Gogh. *27 de agosto: Carlos Moyá, tenista español. *27 de agosto: Mark Webber, piloto australiano de Fórmula 1. Septiembre *9 de septiembre: Juan Alfonso Baptista, actor venezolano. *10 de septiembre: Gustavo Kuerten, tenista brasileño. *14 de septiembre: Agustín Calleri, tenista argentino. *15 de septiembre: Paul Thomson, músico británico de Franz Ferdinand. *22 de septiembre: Ronaldo, futbolista brasileño. *26 de septiembre: Michael Ballack, futbolista alemán. *27 de septiembre: Francesco Totti, futbolista italiano. *29 de septiembre: Andriy Shevchenko, futbolista ucraniano. Octubre *4 de octubre: Alicia Silverstone, actriz estadounidense. *8 de octubre: Seryoga, cantante bielorruso. *11 de octubre: Emily Deschanel, actriz estadounidense. *21 de octubre: Jeremy Miller, actor estadounidense. *30 de octubre: Stern John, futbolista trinitense. *31 de octubre: "Guti", futbolista español. Noviembre *7 de noviembre: Mark Philippoussis, tenista australiano. *22 de noviembre: Ville Valo, vocalista y compositor finlandés de HIM. *29 de noviembre: Adriana Vargas, periodista colombiana. Diciembre *2 de diciembre: Lucy Liu, actriz estadounidense. *8 de diciembre: Horacio Bernardo, escritor uruguayo. *17 de diciembre: Sandy, actriz pornográfica húngara. *25 de diciembre: Tuomas Holopainen, tecladista finlandés de Nightwish. *25 de diciembre: Armin Van Buuren, productor musical y dj neerlandés. Fallecimientos , Zhou Enlai y Mao Zedong]] Enero *5 de enero: Mal Evans, asistente británico del grupo The Beatles. *6 de enero: Óscar Esplá, compositor español. *8 de enero: Zhou Enlai, primer ministro de China. *10 de enero: Stith Thompson, folclorista estadounidense. *14 de enero: Juan D´Arienzo, violinista argentino. *18 de enero: Frederick Hollander, compositor alemán. *23 de enero: Erminio Blotta, escultor argentino. Febrero *1 de febrero: Werner Karl Heisenberg, físico alemán, premio Nobel de Física. *1 de febrero: George Hoyt Whipple, médico estadounidense, premio Nobel de Medicina. *11 de febrero: Lee J. Cobb, actor estadounidense. Marzo *17 de marzo: Luchino Visconti, cineasta italiano. *24 de marzo: Bernard Law Montgomery, militar británico. *26 de marzo: Josef Albers, artista alemán. Abril *1 de abril: Max Ernst, pintor alemán. *5 de abril: Howard Hughes, empresario y cineasta estadounidense. *12 de abril: Henrik Dam, bioquímico y fisiólogo danés, premio Nobel de Medicina. *25 de abril: Carol Reed, director de cine británico. Mayo *11 de mayo: Alvar Aalto, arquitecto y diseñador de muebles finlandés. *26 de mayo: Martin Heidegger, filósofo alemán. Junio *30 de junio: Paul Felix Lazarsfeld, matemático austriaco. Julio *1 de julio: Anneliese Michel, alemana, supuesta víctima de posesión demoníaca. Agosto *2 de agosto: Fritz Lang, director de cine alemán. *2 de agosto: Cecilia, cantautora española. *9 de agosto: José Lezama Lima, escritor cubano. Septiembre *8 de septiembre: Joaquín Zamacois, compositor chileno. *9 de septiembre: Mao Zedong, político y revolucionario chino. *25 de septiembre: Gonzalo Arango, escritor y poeta colombiano. *26 de septiembre: Leopold Ruzicka, químico suizo, premio Nobel de Química. Octubre *5 de octubre: Lars Onsager, químico estadounidense de origen noruego, Premio Nobel de Química en 1968 (n. 1903). *25 de octubre: Raymond Queneau, escritor francés (n. 1903). Noviembre *18 de noviembre: Man Ray, artista estadounidense. *23 de noviembre: André Malraux, novelista y político francés. *28 de noviembre: Rosalind Russell, actriz norteamericana. Diciembre *4 de diciembre: Tommy Bolin, guitarrista estadounidense de Deep Purple. Arte y literatura Premio Cervantes * Jorge Guillén. Premio Planeta * Ganador: Jesús Torbado por En el día de hoy. * Finalista: Alfonso Grosso por La buena muerte. Premio Nadal * Raúl Guerra Garrido por Lectura insólita de El Capital. Premio Pulitzer * Novela: Saul Bellow por El legado de Humboldt. * Poesía: John Ashbery por Self-Portrait in a Convex Mirror. Ciencia y tecnología * Matemáticas: teorema de los cuatro colores, primera demostración de un teorema matemático importante usando medios electrónicos. * Astronomía: la nave Viking 1 descubre la Cara de Marte. Deporte Juegos Olímpicos * Juegos Olímpicos de Montreal: se celebraron en Canadá entre el 17 de julio y el 1 de agosto. Atletismo * Juegos Olímpicos: ** Masculino **''Femenino'' *'Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo en Pista Cubierta': Se celebró la VII en Múnich, Alemania Occidental. Automovilismo *'Fórmula 1: **Campeonato de pilotos: :# James Hunt 69 pts. :# Niki Lauda 68 pts. :# Jody Scheckter 49 pts. **Campeonato de constructores: :# Ferrari 99 pts. :# Tyrrell-Ford 88 pts. :# McLaren-Ford 88 pts. *'Campeonato Mundial de Rally: **''Piloto'': Sandro Munari. **''Copiloto'': Silvio Maiga. Baloncesto *Juegos Olímpicos: *Copa de Europa: Mobilgirgi Varese - Real Madrid 81-74. *NBA: **''Playoffs: La temporada finalizó con Boston Celtics como campeones tras ganar a Phoenix Suns por 4-2. **''MVP de la Temporada: Kareem Abdul-Jabbar (Los Angeles Lakers). **Rookie del Año: Alvan Adams (Phoenix Suns). **Entrenador del Año'': Bill Fitch (Cleveland Cavaliers). *Copa Korac: Jugoplastika Split. *Liga Nacional: Real Madrid. *Copa del Rey de Baloncesto: Juventud Schweppes. Balonmano *Juegos Olímpicos: *Copa de Europa de Balonmano: Borac Banja Luka - KFUM Fredericia 17 - 15. *Recopa de Europa de Balonmano: BM Granollers. *División de Honor: CB Calpisa. Béisbol *Juego de la Estrellas: La Liga Nacional vence 7-1. Ciclismo *Juegos Olímpicos: *Tour de Francia: # Lucien Van Impe # Joop Zoetemelk # Raymond Poulidor *Vuelta ciclista a España: # José Pesarrodona # Luis Ocaña # José Nazabal *Giro de Italia: # Felice Gimondi # Johan De Muynck # Fausto Bertoglio *Campeonato mundial de ciclismo en ruta: : Freddy Maertens : Francesco Moser : Tino Conti *Milán-San Remo: Eddy Merckx *Tour de Flandes: Walter Planckaert *París-Roubaix: Marc Demeyer *Amstel Gold Race: Freddy Maertens *Lieja-Bastogne-Lieja: Joseph Bruyère *Campeonato de Zúrich: Freddy Maertens *París-Tours: Ronald Dewitte *Giro de Lombardía: Roger De Vlaeminck *Burdeos-París: Walter Godefroot *Cuatro días de Dunkerque: Freddy Maertens *Dauphiné Libéré: Bernard Thévenet *Subida a Montjuic: Michel Pollentier *Flecha Valona: Joop Zoetemelk *Gran Premio Navarra: Agustín Tamares *Clásica de Amorebieta: Enrique Cima *Gante-Wevelgem: Freddy Maertens *Gran Premio de Plouay: Jacques Bossis *Gran Premio de las Naciones: Freddy Maertens *Midi Libre: Alain Meslet *Milán-Turín: Enrio Paolini *Omloop Het Volk: Willem Peeters *París-Niza: Michel Laurent *Semana Catalana: Eddy Merckx *Tirreno-Adriático: Roger de Vlaeminck *Tour de Romandía: Johan De Muynck *Volta a Cataluña: Enrique Martínez Heredia *Vuelta a Aragón: Javier Elorriaga *Vuelta a Asturias: Santiago Lazcano *Vuelta al País Vasco: Gianbattista Baronchelli Fútbol Campeonatos por selecciones *Juegos Olímpicos: *Eurocopa: : Checoslovaquia : Alemania Federal : Países Bajos Campeonatos internacionales *Copa Intercontinental: Bayern de Múnich. *Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF: CD Águila. *Copa Libertadores: Cruzeiro. *Copa de Europa: Bayern de Múnich. *Copa de la UEFA: Liverpool. *Supercopa de Europa: Anderlecht. Campeonatos nacionales *Argentina: **''Torneo Metropolitano: Boca Juniors. **Torneo Nacional: Boca Juniors. **Primera B'': Platense y Lanús. *Alemania: **''1. Bundesliga'': VfL Borussia Mönchengladbach. *Brasil: **''Serie A'': Internacional. *Chile: **''Primera División de Chile'': Everton. *Colombia: **''Fútbol Profesional Colombiano'': Club Atlético Nacional. *Costa Rica: **''Primera División'': Deportivo Saprissa. *Ecuador: **''Serie A'': El Nacional. *España: **''Primera División: Real Madrid. **Segunda División: Burgos. **Copa del Generalísimo'': Atlético de Madrid. *Francia: **''Ligue 1'': Saint-Étienne. *Inglaterra: **''First Division'': Liverpool. *Italia: **''Serie A'': Torino. *México: **''Primera División'': América. *Países Bajos: **''Eredivisie'': PSV Eindhoven. *Paraguay: **''Primera División'': Libertad. *Perú: **''Liga Peruana de Fútbol'': Unión Huaral. *Uruguay: **''Primera División'': Defensor. *Venezuela: **''Primera División'': Portuguesa FC. Trofeos *Bota de Oro: Sotiris Kaiafas. Fútbol americano *Super Bowl: Pittsburgh Steelers. Golf *US Open: Jerry Pate. *Masters de Augusta: Raymond Floyd. *British Open: Johnny Miller. *Campeonato de la PGA: Dave Stockton. Motociclismo *500cc: Barry Sheene. *'350cc': Walter Villa. *'250cc': Walter Villa. *'125cc': Pier Paolo Bianchi. *'50cc': Ángel Nieto. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Mark Edmondson y Evonne Goolagong. *'Roland Garros': Adriano Panatta y Sue Barker. *'Wimbledon': Björn Borg y Chris Evert. *'Abierto de los Estados Unidos': Jimmy Connors y Chris Evert. *'WTA Tour Championships': Evonne Goolagong. *'Tennis Masters Cup': Manuel Orantes. *'Copa Davis': . *'Copa Federación': . Otros deportes *'Boxeo': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Equitación': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Esgrima': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Gimnasia': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Halterofilia': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Hockey sobre patines': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Judo': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Lucha': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Natación': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Pentatlón moderno': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Piragüismo': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Remo': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Tiro': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Vela': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Voleibol': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' *'Waterpolo': **''Juegos Olímpicos'' Cine Noticias *La película Furtivos, dirigida por José Luis Borau, es premiada en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Cartagena de Cartagena de Indias, Colombia. Estrenos Febrero * 8 de febrero - Taxi Driver de Martin Scorsese. Abril * 4 de abril - Todos los hombres del presidente de Alan J. Pakula. * 5 de abril - Cara a cara de Ingmar Bergman. Junio * 23 de junio - La fuga de Logan de Michael Anderson. * 25 de junio - La profecía de Richard Donner. * 30 de junio - El fuera de la ley de Clint Eastwood. Agosto * 1 de agosto - Fascinación/Obsession de Brian De Palma. * 11 de agosto - El último pistolero de Don Siegel. Septiembre * 8 de septiembre - King Kong de John Guillermin. * 12 de septiembre - Bugsy Malone de Alan Parker. * 17 de septiembre - La Tapadera de Martin Ritt. * 22 de septiembre - La victoria en Chantant de Jean-Jacques Annaud. Octubre * 6 de octubre - Marathon Man de John Schlesinger. * 24 de octubre - Elemental, Mr Freud de Herbert Ross. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre - Carrie de Brian De Palma. * 5 de noviembre - Asalto en la comisaría del distrito 13 de John Carpenter. * 12 de noviembre - Pánico en el estadio de Larry Peerce. * 15 de noviembre - El último magnate de Elia Kazan. * 19 de noviembre - Cousin, cousine de Jean Charles Tacchella. * 21 de noviembre - Rocky de John G. Avildsen. * 27 de noviembre - Mundo implacable de Sidney Lumet. Diciembre * 3 de diciembre - El expreso de Chicago de Arthur Hiller. * 5 de diciembre - Esta tierra es mi tierra de Hal Ashby. * 7 de diciembre - Casanova (Fellini) de Federico Fellini. * 15 de diciembre - La pantera rosa ataca de nuevo de Blake Edwards. * 17 de diciembre - Ha nacido una estrella de Frank Pierson. * 22 de diciembre - El viaje de los malditos de Stuart Rosenberg. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Premios Óscar * Mejor Película: Rocky. * Mejor Director: John G. Avildsen por Rocky. * Mejor Actor: Peter Finch por Un mundo implacable. * Mejor Actriz: Faye Dunaway por Un mundo implacable. * Mejor Actor de Reparto: Jason Robards por Todos los hombres del presidente. * Mejor Actriz de Reparto: Beatrice Straight por Un mundo implacable. * Mejor Guión Original: Paddy Chayefsky por Un mundo implacable. Premios Globo de Oro * Mejor película - Drama: Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco. * Mejor película - Comedia o musical: La pareja chiflada. * Mejor director: Milos Forman por Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco. * Mejor actor - Drama: Jack Nicholson por Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco. * Mejor actor - Comedia o musical: Walter Matthau por La pareja chiflada. * Mejor actriz - Drama: Louise Fletcher por Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco. * Mejor actriz - Comedia o musical: Ann-Margret por Tommy (película). * Mejor guión: Bo Goldman y Laurence Hauben por ''La pareja chiflada. * Mejor serie - Drama: Kojak * Mejor serie - Comedia o musical: Barney Miller. Música Noticias * El tema Save Your Kisses For Me de Brotherhood of Man gana por el Reino Unido la XXI Edición de Eurovisión celebrada en La Haya, Países Bajos. Publicaciones *ABBA - Arrival **Dancing Queen **Knowing Me Knowing You **Money, Money, Money *AC/DC - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap *Aerosmith - Rocks *Al Stewart - Year Of The Cat *Bee Gees - Children of the World *Billy Joel - '' Turnstiles'' *Black Sabbath - Technical Ecstasy *Blondie - Blondie *Bob Dylan - Desire *Bob Dylan - Hard Rain *Bob Marley - Rastman Vibration *Boney M - Take The Heat Off Me *Camel Moonmadness *Camilo Sesto - Memorias *David Bowie - Station to Station *Eagles - Hotel California *Eagles - Their Greatest Hits (1971-1975) *Genesis - A Trick of the Tail *Jaco Pastorius - Jaco Pastorius *Jean-Michel Jarre - Oxygene *Judas Priest - Sad Wings Of Destiny *Kiss - Destroyer *Kiss - Rock And Roll Over *Led Zeppelin - Presence **Achilles Last Stand *Los Tigres del Norte - La Tumba Del Mojado - Internacionalmente Norteños *Los Tigres del Norte - Pueblo Querido *Los Chichos: No se porque *María Jiménez: María Jiménez *Marvin Gaye - I Want You *Queen - A Day at the Races **Tie Your Mother Down **Somebody to Love *Ramones - Ramones **Blitzkrieg Bop *Rush - 2112 *Rush - All The World's a Stage *Scorpions - Virgin Killer *Stevie Wonder - Songs in the Key of Life *The Alan Parsons Project - Tales of Mistery and Imagination *The Rolling Stones - Black and Blue *Uriah Heep - High And Mighty *Wings - Wings at the Speed of Sound *Wings - Wings Over America. Premio Ernst von Siemens * Mstislav Rostropóvich. Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Burton Richter y Samuel Chao Chung Ting * Química: William Lipscomb * Medicina: Baruch Samuel Blumberg y Daniel Carleton Gajdusek. * Literatura: Saul Bellow * Paz: Betty Williams y Mairead Corrigan * Economía: Milton Friedman Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1976 Categoría:Años 1970 Categoría:Siglo XX